Je pars
by livetlune
Summary: Octavia pars de la maison où elle vivait avec son frère, Bellemy, pour emménager chez l'une de ses meilleur amie: Clarke Petit résumer pour une grande histoire ;3 Bellarke (et d'autre) Moderne


PDV OCTAVIA

Il n'y avait plus d'affaire à moi dans la maison, seul un petit carton regroupant 5 robes qui appartenaient à ma mère, qui est morte quand j'avais 12 ans. Elle ma l'aiguait ces 5 robes accompagner d'une lettre et a l'aiguait a mon frère, Bellamy, la maison. Depuis la mort de ma mère c'est lui qui ma élevée et qui ma protéger des dangers de la vie. Et maintenant me voilà à attendre qu'il rentre du travaille pour lui annoncer, que pendant qu'il travailler moi aujourd'hui j'ai déménagé sans son accord, chez quel qu'un qu'il na jamais vu. Je savais d'avance ce qu'il allait dire : que je suis trop naïve trop fragile, que j'ai besoin de lui, que je ne suis encore qu'un bébé, que sa se trouve mon amie est une tueuse en série. Mais j'avais prévu mot pour mot tous se que je lui dirais. J'entant la clé tourné dans la serrure, je regarde ma montre : 20h36

-Salut…euh ça va ? dit une voix rauque derrière moi je tourne la tête pour le regarder.

Il avait l'air inquiet, en même temps j'étais dans le noir roulé en boule sur le canapé. Je me relève et me met face a lui, il était bien plus grand que moi.

-Oui ça va, Bell il faut que je te di-

-Pourquoi tu à descendu les robes de maman ?

Qu'est qu'il pouvait m'énervait quand il me coupait la parole. Malgré ça je baisse la tête et regarde mes pieds.

-Justement…. Bell je... euh … je déménage.

Pourquoi me déstabilisait-il au-temps ? Je relève la tete pour le regarder il me regarde les sourcilles relever avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Qu-qu-QUOI !

Allée Octavia prend ton courage a deux mains et dis lui se que tu avais prévu mot pour mot, les raison de ton déménagement, lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, et le mettre en confidence. Je repris calmement :

-Tu a était trop loin cette fois Bellamy. J'ai déménagé chez une amie proche : Clarke ne t'en fait pas-

-Que je ne m'en fasse pas ? C'est NON Octavia non tu ne déménageras pas chez quel qu'un que je n'ai jamais vu, tu es encore trop jeune, tu es MINEURE c'est MOI ton tuteur légal c'est moi qui décide ! Et puis comme peut être sur que ton ''amie proche'' n'est pas une tueuse en série !

Je sourie intérieurement en l'écoutant je le connaissais par cœur. Mais la colère me repris en me remémorant qu'il m'avait de nouveau coupé la parole.

-Bon maintenant tu baisse d'un ton et tu va m'écoutait jusque au bout sens m'interrompe d'accords ?!

Il ne dit rien je pris donc sa pour un oui.

-Clarke est quel qu'un de responsable, on est dans le même lycée est c'est rencontrée par l'intermédiaire de Jasper i ans, c'est quel qu'un de bien. Et je ne suis plus un bébé Bell' j'ai 17ans, 18 dans 2 mois. J'ai l'âge d'avoir un petit ami, de faire la fête, de boire des bières, d'aller dans un bar et OUI j'ai l'âge de faire l'amour que sa te plaise ou NON ! Tu a était beaucoup trop loin cette fois Bell c'est pour ça que je déménage ! Je veux vivre ma vie sans avoir peur que tu viennes tout gâcher !

Je ne l'ai pas laissé répondre, trop énerver, je prends le petit carton et je m'en vais. Je marche en direction de la mairie. Sa ne s'était pas passé du tout comme prévue. Je me suis peut-être un peut trop emporter, mais j'étais trop énerver. Je me remémore ces deux dernières semaines. Ces deux dernière semaine qui on gâcher ma dernière année de lycée. Je sens une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Je n'oserais plus allée au lycée après ça. J'aperçois au loin la 206 grise de Nathan garée sur le parking de la mairie. Nath' était un ami d'enfance a Bellamy, il a toujours était comme un deuxième grand frère pour moi. Je l'avais mit au courent pour mon déménagement. Je rentre dans la voiture, boucle ma ceinture sens dire un mot Nath' me regarde, il a due voir mes joue humide car il me prit brièvement dans ses bras, m'embrassa le front et démarra la voiture. C'est se qui était bien avec Nathan c'est qu'il savait quand il fallait parler er quand il ne le fallait pas. On roulait en silence, au bout de cinq minute de route j'allume la radio : '' _Pink-Just give me a reason_ '' exactement se qu'il me fallait peut-être un peut déprimant mais '' _Pink_ '' était ma chanteuse préférait. Nath' le remarqua car il augmenta le volume. Arriver devant la maison de Clarke - _ma maison_ -nous restons immobile un moment sens rien dire à la fin de la chanson Nathan éteint la radio, il se retourne vers moi, me fait un petit sourire et me dis d'une voix douce :

\- Je serais toujours la pour toi, au moindre problème tu m'appelle et si tu a besoin d'un chauffeur je suis la aussi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et m'embrassa sur le front de nouveau, je le prends dans mes bras en lui murmurant un merci, je lui fais un bisou sur la joue puis je décent de la voiture.

 **/\ _oOo _ /\**

 **Chapitre assez cour c'est juste pour mettre en place le décor**

 **Je sais je reste assez flou sur ce qu'a fait Bellamy mais c'est pour que vous ayez envi de revenir 3**

 **P.S Désoler si j'ai laissé quelle que faute (signaler le moi si vous en voyer)**

 **Bisous bisous 3**


End file.
